


Outcasted - Leader of Peace

by Voidverse



Series: Voidverse Phase 1 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Rebellion, Rebels, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidverse/pseuds/Voidverse
Summary: Powers are a very difficult thing to wield, especially if you are to be exterminated if the government found out you have it. It's viewed as a disorder and everyone thought disorders make one weaker or useless. But they're all wrong, since it what makes you, you. Young Bloodstone must work her way through a government trying to capture her after her powers are revealed, but she isn't going down that easily.[Written Elsewhere before Transferring Here]Started: October 2018Finished: November 2018





	1. Street Rat [Expansion 5]

**-Grey Spinel's POV-**

I walk through the doors of the department. A hallway was led right into, as there were openings all through the hall. Glass filled each opening as I entered the first. 

I see the usual. Technology all over as the detectives of this department were working their asses off on some new cases.

I worked for the detective division of Homeworld's crime department. Everyday, all we did was discover what a gem was doing and why they were out of place. Most go to the trial and are never seen again. Others are taken into cells filled with the destabilizer force to keep them in. 

Homeworld was definitely corrupt, but seeing as many would make their way out of it and even rebel was insane. Why the hell would you go against your own home? I never came into their perspective, for I thought they were all just stupid.

-

Going to the back of the building, I see the usual view of tall skyscrapers and flying ships above me within the year-round night sky. Everything was just so god damn boring.

A girl jumps by from the rooptops, creeping the hell out of me.

"What the hell? What was that for?!" I shout in anger.

She chuckles, fixing her hair. "Bloodstone, you need to quit it," I demand.

"Oh please! Can't you take a joke sometimes?" she asks me, angering me even more. "Whatcha workin' on? Decided it'd be cool if we did somethin' today," she suggested.

I shook my head. "Sorry darlin' but I got work here."

"Can't you ever take a break?"

"No! I can't! Because gems like you are still out there committing stupid crap that they shouldn't be doing."

"Are you saying I'm as bad as those murderers and shatterers?" she speaks softly.

"Bloodstone, no of course not. You're just..." I pause for a moment, thinking of the right word to use and not offend her.

"Street rat?"

"What?"

"A phrase I heard. Someone called me it earlier. You know... a gem that doesn't have a place in society. A gem that lives in the corner of the street, begging for a place to go."

"Bloodstone, I do not wanna talk about this now," I sigh.

"I get it! You take care of me and everything but... Why is it so bad to be seen with you?"

I go close to her, feeling my blood boil and making sure she knows what I'm about to say. "Because if people saw me with you they would think I'm just a criminal too."

"It's true... you think I'm some criminal?" Bloodstone gasps, as I see her eyes begin to water.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that-"

She shook her head, taking steps back. "Wasn't it your choice to take care of me? Why'd you take me in if you don't even give a shit!" She ran off as all I could hear were her distant steps, one after the other.

I shake my head in annoyance, banging my fists on the side of the wall. 

-

**-Bloodstone's POV-**

I run through the streets of Homeworld, trying not to be seen. I make it to the community part of the realm, where gems would usually go when their work is done. I go through the alley like a rat hiding in its den, scurrying from floor to floor. I make it into the place I called home for my whole life. Rags were all over as it formed a fort or a tent.

Running inside, I go to my "bed" and remain there, sighing into my pillow. Why was I still here? Why hasn't Homeworld done anything with me yet? Is it because they just haven't noticed me yet... Or am I just hideous to look at? All these thoughts flood my mind. I was hated here. All I did was steal from others. My only chance for survival.

A boy enters the fort. It was my best friend, one I could consider a "brother". We didn't have the same creator or gem that made us, but I still call him brother. I trusted him.

"Hematite!" I cry. "You... you scared me," my voice getting softer.

He stood there, just chuckling. "You still get scared?"

"Well what do you expect?" I mumble.

He hands me an item. It was a destabilizer dagger. "Why do I need this?" I ask.

"To defend yourself. Bloodstone, we've been here all our lives. We can't suddenly pop back up into society. They'll question why we've been missing and what we've been doing all these years. Plus, all we've been doing is stealing so... I don't think the Diamonds will approve of that."

I sigh, not really expecting him to lecture me. "Y-Yeah I guess..."

"Look, if we  _ could _ turn ourselves in and hope for an actual life here, I would do it. I swear. But... it's just been too long now. Whoever created us... They're gone now. But it isn't there fault that we're here." 

"I don't blame them..."

"And don't blame yourself either, Bloodstone," Hematite continued to say. This was why I trusted him so much. He always believed in me... even when I couldn't myself. But he was right. We'll just have to stay hidden on Homeworld for the rest of our lives, hoping no one is to find us. And our creators: He said not to blame them... but I do. If it weren't for them, perhaps we'd have actual responsibilities. 

Of course, creating gems by yourself and not actually letting the Diamonds do them through Kindergartens and crap is technically illegal, but... our creators shouldn't have left us. I blame them every morning I wake up.

-

I remain in the alleyway of the community division of Homeworld. This place acted like a simple city. There were shops, buildings, homes, apartments. It was a large part of Homeworld and it was definitely pleasant, but I could never call it home. 

I look behind as Hematite is getting his mask ready. 

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask.

"There is a shipment at the docks. Storage transportation. In those boxes... guess what it is?"

"Is it beneficial?" I question.

Hematite nodded. "A cloaking serum. They use it for ships, to disguise them when attacking foreign creatures on other planets and other colonies."

"How is this going to benefit us?"

Hematite got everything ready. "If we get this cloak, we can cloak ourselves. We'll be safe from everything and everyone! This is the way of escaping!"

"But... what about Spinel?" 

Hematite continued, "He knows exactly where we are. He'll find us. He won't need to hide who he is anymore."

"He shouldn't need to.. all he's doing is caring for streets rats like us..."

Hematite frowned a bit. He seemed to feel bad for me, always. "Brighten up, Bloodstone. This cloak: If we get it... Everything will finally go our way. What do ya say?"

I smile while I'm still kneeling on the ground, sitting on my legs. I look at him, grin wider, and say, "You got it!"

As his hand was offered to me, I slap it like a nice handshake. He helps me up as I get a mask on. Maybe this was the way to our freedom. This cloaking device... If this plan works, we  _ will _ be happy. Finally, once and for all.


	2. The Abyss [Expansion 6]

**-Grey Spinel's POV-**

I enter a room filled with technology and screens within the department. The screens were all still glowing, as it seemed nothing ever turned off in Homeworld. 

I go onto one of the screens, searching up my name. I click on my file as nothing was inputted in as a crime. 

What if they found out about me? The fact that I created a gem myself?

I'm fully aware that creating a gem is illegal in Homeworld, but I only wanted to try it out. Besides, I never truly understood why it was illegal. Was it because Homeworld didn't approve of love or emotions to one another? Was it because Homeworld didn't want any "families" in its world like others? Was it unprofessional? Was it too much to handle?

Luckily, no one knew that I created a gem of my own. I tried to keep the evidence under sand as much as possible. But whoever that gem is... He's out there. Somewhere. 

Lord, how I felt awful. He's out there living life on his own, maybe not even a part of society itself. 

Someone enters the room. I didn't even bother hiding, for it'll only make things look worse.

"Uhh... Excuse me what are you doing here?" the person asked.

I shrug my shoulders. "I... I don't actually know. I just needed some thinking," I smile. "I'll be out soon."

The person nodded and walked back out.

I roll my eyes. Then, I go back to thinking about my son. I know Bloodstone blames her creators for making her instead of making her through a Kindergarten... But what if that's how my son felt for me? In fact, he doesn't even know me.

Every thought that flooded my mind was only getting worse and worse. Why did I do the things I did.

-

**-Hematite's POV-**

I scurry across the docking bays for Homeworld ships. Bloodstone followed behind me as we both tried our best to stay in stealth.

She places her mask on her as I place mine. We needed to get in and get out as fast as possible. But there wasn't a worry for Bloodstone. I trusted her. I know she could do it, of course, better than I ever could do anything.

I summon a dagger, remaining behind a few storage boxes on the docking bay.

"Ready?" I ask.

Bloodstone nods. "Always."

As the ship began closing its back, Bloodstone and I began running for it. We booked it all the way. Guards around us began noticing and tried to take us out, but we sped right through. Bloodstone jumped through the back before me.

We found ourselves looking at three strong Gem guards. Might have been a Jasper and two Amethysts? Didn't matter anyway. We took em out. 

Her and I began to search.

"Hematite, where?" she asked.

I continued looking. "It's here! I know it!" I began doubting my words.

I opened a box and pulled out a little device. "Is this it?"

Bloodstone shrugged at me. I shook my head, hoping for the best. I clicked on it. It began beeping. This definitely wasn't it. It was a damn explosive! I threw it towards the end of the ship as. 

It blew up right on contact as the back was completely demolished at this point. Quickly, I hung onto something. The winds were pulling us from the back.

Through the opened back, I noticed Homeworld ships that hovered over the ground by just a little were all watching. It was the crime division. I shook my head in disbelief. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. 

Bloodstone was still hanging on too. I shout, "Bloodstone! Stay on!"

She shook her head as her face was filled with stress. She screamed and suddenly went flying through the air. On her way out, her hand hit the side of the ship hard. All I heard were her screams.

"Bloodstone!" I cry, my voice louder than ever. Where the hell was she?! She couldn't be gone! I wouldn't believe it! The ship wasn't too far from the docking bay, but she wouldn't make it back to land.

I feel as the ship stops moving. I move to the edge and hang onto a pole on the side, looking down for Bloodstone. Where the hell was she?

I began breathing heavily. She could  _ not _ be gone. Then I notice as a red substance begins crawling on the opening of the ship. It acted as a spider. I take steps back as the red liquid continued crawling inside. From the outside, Bloodstone was being dragged from where her arm hit. The red substance must have been "blood," even when gems didn't have any. It seemed to be alive, as it dragged her back inside for safety. 

The ship then begins to return to the docking bay. Bloodstone was unconscious. I had no other option but to poof her. As I poofed her, we landed on the docking bay. They opened the back, but I was already gone. With the usage of my dagger, I clawed from the top and fled away, quickly. 

Now hiding behind a building, I walk through the alleyway. I begin to think: What was that? Bloodstone had some substance inside of her that helped her. It helped her survive. She was about to fall into the abyss of the void. Did she have... special powers?

I tried not to think about it too much. I just tried to get back home.

-

**-Grey Spinel's POV-**

I enter the crime division once more, noticing others looking at me.

One of the gems came to me and spoke, "What was that, captain?"

I shake my head, not too sure myself. "We don't have any idea. Might be some hidden power gone undetected."

"Could it be those outcasts?" another officer said.

I just kept walking, ignoring what they had to say. Soon, they developed their own conversation that I could still hear.

"What outcasts?"

"You know, the ones that live on the streets."

"Ah! I heard about that! The gems that aren't a part of society."

"Man, they're just weird..."

I turned around. Bloodstone. Was it her? Why would she have gone on that ship? Was she stealing once again? Does she have powers? I run back the other way to exit, walking right into the huddle of officers. I take a the nearest small space ship, as it flies around like a small flying car. I needed to get to her.

-

Making it to the community division, I reach the alleyway her and her friend were in. Oh how I hated that man. I felt like he was the one to drag her into everything. His influence was one I wanted to murder.

"Where is she?" I shout, storming into their fort.

"Spinel! What are you doing here?" he shouts.

I continued to look around. "Bloodstone. You two were on the ship, huh?"

"The... ship? What ship?" he added.

"You do not lie to me. Now where is Bloodstone?"

"Sir I do not know what you're talking about!" I began to throw things all over the place, trying to search for a clue of her. "Why are you throwing things everywhere!"

"Spinel!" shouted Bloodstone as she stood at the entrance.

"What happened out there?" I speak in a worried tone. 

Bloodstone shook her head. "Spinel, what are you saying?"

Why did they both not know what I was talking about? Were they possibly lying? "The ship! It blew up and you almost fell into the abyss."

"Spinel, I'm fine."

"Were you on there to steal something?!" I continued shouting.

Bloodstone backed away from me now. "Ugh! Why are you such a freak! I already told you I'm done with all that! Now why are you up my ass and trying to tell me of something I wasn't a part of!? Just get out of my life!"

After all the yelling, silence fell upon us like a sheet of a spider's web. As low as the clouds. We stood there, and the only thing heard was Bloodstone's panting.

"Yo-You're right... I'm sorry..." I spoke, walking out of the fort. I didn't look back. I don't think she cared. Perhaps I should've stopped. I don't know when... But thinking on it now, perhaps I should have never gone to her in the first place. I'm always thinking of the worse of her... Never of myself.


	3. The Hunt [Expansion 7]

**-General Agate's POV-**

I make way through the halls of a large building with Homeworld's technological division. I needed word with the Diamonds. There were rumors spreading about a misfit gem: A gem that has been given a power they were not supposed to own. Of course, they were viewed as disorders instead. The Diamonds never allowed this, and with the rumors of another could mean for a hunt.

As I enter the large doors of my diamond, Yellow Diamond, I salute with the diamond authority symbol.

"My Diamond," I spoke with prestige tone.

Yellow Diamond glances at me for a second, then goes back to whatever it was she was working on. She was busy. I respected that.

"What is it you want, General?" responded Yellow.

I began my proposal. "A Misfit Gem."

"What about them?"

"They seem to have... come back. A red gem with some blood powers. I looked in the records. There was no specific power given to any gem."

Yellow nodded along. "I see where you are going... Find them."

"Of course."

"If you knew you needed to find them, why come for my approval? You're wasting my time now, General. Make the hunt quick. I would like to face this misfit gem and find out why they exist in such a world like mine. We don't approve of disorders, only for the weak."

I nodded along, agreeing with her statement. "I'll be right back," I stated, saluting back at her. Making way out of the halls of her chambers, I assemble an army of Rubies, Jaspers, and Amethysts to assist in fighting this misfit gem.

There was still no explanation as to how they gain these unknown powers... Everyone on Homeworld just found it disturbing and disgusting.

-

**-Bloodstone's POV-**

By the next day, I wake up and seek for Hematite. He wasn't there. To be honest, he was always gone during the morning... yet always came back with something new. Must have been stealing I guess... yet somehow never got caught.

I began to reflect on what happened last night. I  _ do _ remember the powers. I was unconscious, sure, but I felt the red liquid seep out from where I was injured. It behaved like blood. Then I thought about Spinel. I yelled at him, and I didn't mean to. I was just not up for some of his daily lectures.

I stood up from where I had rested and look out from the dark alley. The community division was bustling like always.

I decided I would go out looking for Hematite. Perhaps we was somewhere near. I go to local shops and office buildings, looking for him. No sign at all.

As I'm walking, I notice as many people begin staring. Why were they all looking at me? It wasn't everyone but it was a good number of selection.

I begin to feel scared. Fearful. Anxious. I knew I should've stayed back. What if they were staring from what happened at the docking bay? They know it's some Bloodstone...

All I knew was that I needed to get out of there. As I'm walking out of the building and through the sidewalks, more and more stare at me. I kept looking down, not wanting any contact with another.

Then, someone crashes into my shoulder with their own. I turn around as the guy was looking right back at me. I look straight forward, realizing I was no longer safe. I was in a lion's den, as the predator was ready to attack me at any moment.

I began to up my pacing, just wanting to get back to my alleyway.

-

Upon continuing through the streets, I notice as large guards begin heading toward me in the direction I was going. I needed to turn back. Just as I was about to, the were guards following behind. I began to panic. I ran across the street as the flying automobiles and smaller ships were flying overhead.

I heard honking and loud horns from above as the ships, of course, didn't want to get in trouble for running over anyone. I was about to become roadkill.

I knew the guards had an eye on me, but it didn't stop me from taking the next step. As I'm going, one of the spaceships above began shooting at me. It hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground due to the knocking back of the powerful laser.

I needed to get out! Starting to run, I notice as more guards appear. That's when it happened. The blood began to surge out of my shoulder where I had recently be hit. It appeared like a snake, slithering through the air and ready to kill any prey.

The guards look at me with fear as I'm confused to what was going to happen. The blood suddenly goes out and attacks each of them, now acting as rope and tying around each of their necks.

Within moments I saw one guard after another poof and get shattered. Every shatter bought another tear to my eye. What was I doing? I wasn't in control... but... the worst part is that I enjoyed it.

-

After the killings, I go out into another alley and hide, crying my eyes out. What the hell was going on?!

I just killed plenty of guards. Not just poofing but  _ shattering _ . I was a murderer. I look at where I was hit as a scar was now formed. This power... Why was it so dangerous? It was so hostile... But I knew that it could protect me from danger. If I managed to control it, all will be good... right?

I'm a misfit now. A misfit on the run. I needed to get back to Hematite.

-

**-Hematite's POV-**

I walk back into the alleyway, where I found myself confused. Where was Bloodstone? She usually stays here. Guess today she wanted to go out and explore?

I began to sort out the fort as I notice running footsteps merging closer with the tent. I look over and its her.

"Bloodstone!" I cry, running to her. "Where were you?"

"Hematite!" she screams, running to me and hugging me. I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"What's going on...?" I ask, genuinely confused.

She lifted her head off my shoulder and shook it, looking at me and denying something. "Back there! In the city!"

"What about it?!" I question, getting more concerned.

"I killed people."

"What...?"

Her voice got quieter as she got more control over it. "My power... it came out and hurt those guards. It shattered them all."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I decided to just go ahead and let her rest her head on my shoulder. I kept shushing her, wanting her to not worry any longer.

But did she really kill? This power of hers was much more dangerous than I expected. Bloodstone would have never killed anyone, I know that for a fact.

"What if they find us?" gasps Bloodstone, still crying and leaning on my shoulder.

I shush her once more. "They won't... But if they do... Then I'll be here. Always."

I kiss her on the forehead. She was like my little sister... Of course I would protect her, no matter what she does. It will never change the fact that I love her...


	4. Of the Free [Expansion 8]

**-Grey Spinel's POV-**

As I'm sorting things through my office, I can sense commotion and hear chattering throughout the office.  To day seemed louder than usual. Everyone seemed to be chatting about the new misfit. At first I thought of Bloodstone but realized I can't blame everything on her. She's grown up now and can take care of herself.

Then, two other officers step into my office.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask the two.

One of them says, "Another misfit!"

The other goes, "The bloody one!"

I shake my head, not exactly caring. "Misfit will be captured soon I'm sure of it."

The first one spoke, "No one can identify her. She's... she seems to not belong."

"Out of place, like an outcast!" burst the other. I look at the two, seeing as they weren't exactly taking this seriously.

"Think they're calling her the Huntress," spoke the first one.

The name caught my attention. "Why on Homeworld would they call her Huntress?" I spoke.

"She just shattered about 5 or 6 guards! They're dead now because of her," spoke the second.

I shake my head, still denying everything. "I think its time you two go back to your job. There's a lot I have in here and I think it's better to have it completed."

The two nodded, walking back as I closed my door. "Huntres..." I spoke to myself in the empty room. Then, another knock came by. I opened the door, expecting the two officers waiting outside. Instead, it was a General. General Agate.

"Well good afternoon, General," I spoke.

General looked around in my office. I continued, "Is there a problem?"

"Not one at all..."

"Then what gives you the right to be here?"

"I have every right to be here, as I am the leader of your division. I've come here to ask about the Huntress."

I shook my head, still denying it. This couldn't be Bloodstone. She already said she wasn't it. Besides, she would never kill anyone.

"What am I supposed to know about for this Huntress?" I added.

The General looked at me, giving an unsatisfied look. "I feel you know more than you actually should, Spinel."

"If I knew something I would tell you."

General began denying too. "Listen, Spinel, there have been rumors that you've been talking to a few gems that have been living on the streets, correct?"

I shake my head. "I haven't heard of such rumors."

"Well, I'm a little shocked that you aren't aware of this. You see I was looking at one of the thousands cams placed in Homeworld and I found this..." As he spoke, he pulled out a screen. My heart dropped out of my chest.

"The photo is you talking  _ to _ those street rats. Care to explain?"

I shake my head. "They were living on the streets?"

"They are violating one of the laws. If they do not have a place in society then they might as well be exterminated. But what's worse is when one is trying to cover it all up. When one doesn't even go to the Diamonds. They are just as bad."

I chuckled, trying to show I was not afraid but deep down I know I was just a mouse hiding in some hole from the feline. "And you expect me to know about these gems?"

"One of them appears closely to the Huntress. She's responsible for shattering many of our guards."

"I do not know what you're talking about I apologize."

General went up close and personal to me. "Fine... you wanna go down this route Spinel? That's fine by me, but when innocent lives from people  _ actually _ a part of society  _ and _ following the rules get shattered, I will  _ not _ be the one  _ you _ apologize to. We're done here."

"I don't even think we ever started," I say, knowing he has nothing against me.

"You're dirty... But there's a solution to every problem." General was upset as he stormed out of my office. I kept my arms crossed, not quite understanding what the big deal was. 

My mind quickly shifted to the thought of Bloodstone. She couldn't be the Huntress. She would never kill anybody! But everything seemed to be leading to Bloodstone. I needed to get the truth, even if it lead to her no longer trusting me. My job was to serve justice and I will do whatever's necessary.

-

**-Bloodstone's POV-**

I sat there, alone. Hematite had gone out for the moment. I just sat there like some homeless person, not having anywhere to go. Although there was no need to compare. I  _ was _ a homeless person who had nowhere to go. 

As I was just about to go and stand up, I heard footsteps getting closer in the hidden alleyway. I hid under the sheets. This didn't seem like Hematite or Spinel. It seemed to be the presence of someone else. I know that if I were to reveal my hideous self, there would be some blood shed.

A voice spoke. "Hello?" 

I didn't reply, although at this point they probably noticed the potato in the sack. I had no other choice.

"Leave," I spoke in fear.

The man chuckled. "Please, I am not here to hurt you-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, I spoke, "That's what they all say."

The man smacked his tongue against the top of his lip. Did I do something wrong or was he just misunderstanding? I mean, come on. How are you going to expect me to just trust whoever you are?

It was a mistake for me to look for a bit. My head slowly slid from under the covers like a gopher. He was still there. I wanted to go back in but had no other choice, so I just kept climbing up.

"You're... you're her," he spoke.

"What about me?"

"The Misfit! The Huntress!" he cried.

"That is not I!" I cried back.

The man chuckled, seeming a bit happy and ecstatic. "I cannot believe it! It's actually you!"

"Yes and what about me?" At this point, I didn't even realize I was up from out of the covers as I sat on my legs.

The man was now laughing hysterically. "We knew you'd come to us!"

"What about us- I mean... you?"

"You are going to lead us to the other realms!"

"What are you saying?" I asked, very concerned.

"Have you not heard about the rebellion? The Crystal Gems?"

I shake my head. "No...?" The hell was that? The Crystal Gems? Sounded horrific.

"They're rebels to this corrupted state. Now, me and a few others have been trying to find an escape route to get to the docking bay and make it out safely. Perhaps you are our escape route!"

"I do not follow..." I spoke, with all honesty.

The man sighed, seeming to get a little annoyed and anxious. "I am a Zircon, but my friends like to call me Summit."

"Summit?"

"Mmhmm. Only because I like the cold. Kinda dumb, right?"

"Sure?" I spoke, not at all liking this guy.

"Look, Huntress, we just need you to come with us. Your power: It's strong! We need someone with your strength."

I backed away as he began to get closer. "I don't know a single thing about this power. I cannot even trust myself with it. How can I let myself to use it with others, like you, around? I'm sure you and your people are kind and genuine, but I cannot."

Zircon nodded his head. "I-I understand..." He walked out, seeming to slump and look poor of himself. I watched him walk away.

-

Right after, Hematite came in. "Who the hell was that?" He seemed angry, but I understood from him, for he was like an older brother always watching out for his younger.

"A friend. He speaks about some Crystal Gem."

"The rebellion?"

I swiftly turn to Hematite. He knew of the rebellion? "Wait you knew of it?"

"I thought everyone was..."

"Why couldn't you have consulted to me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Brother, do you not understand the life we could have out of here?"

Hematite shrugged. "I don't know. Thought it was kinda cool having just us two."

"But the chances of life we can have out there! It's better than being cooped up in this feline den."

"I mean, I guess you're right... But Bloodstone we cannot risk it. Haven't you thought about Spinel?"

"Why do you care so much about him? He doesn't care for us."

Hematite looked at me with a disappointed expression. "Why do you speak of him like that? He's like a father. He loves you."

"No! He does not!"

"Yes he does!"

"It wouldn't matter anyway. I'm getting on that ship," I say, packing some rags and belongings along.

"What ship?"

"The ship Summit and his friends are going along. They're traveling to the realm of the Crystal Gems. There, we can be free."

"You want to join the rebellion?"

"I know I can't control my powers and the others around me may be in trouble... but it's better than not trying for a better life than this. I have to go, Hematite. You are to come with."

"No! I am not coming with you!"

I turn around, angry. "Why the hell not?"

"Because my creator! I still need to find them."

My jaw drops, shocked by his words. "They leave us here for years and yet you still care for them?"

"They brought us into this world... and fate brought us together. This means something!"

"It doesn't mean crap!" I shout. "Everything here is just a waste of time."

"Bloodstone, you can  _ not _ leave."

I turn around, already heading out. "I'd do anything to be free... even if it means leaving you."


	5. The Vanishing [Expansion 9]

**-Hematite's POV-**

Bloodstone had just left. What was she thinking? After everything we've been through, she chose the rebellion.

I began to reflect on everything we've been through. This one time her and I wandered to a building in the innovative district of Homeworld. Her and I managed to steal one of the screens in an office. So many guards chased after us and somehow, we managed to escape. I remember climbing up one of the buildings and she couldn't, so I had to run back to the other or else she might have been shattered. We've been through so much for our entire lives... yet apparently leaving our home was more important. Sure, we weren't exactly a part of the society but... having each other wasn't enough apparently.

I decided there was only one thing left for me to do. I had a friend who majored in piloting tiny ships of Homeworld. As I wander through the streets, keeping my head low so I wouldn't be noticed, I see almost a hundred screens, talking about a "wanted Huntress."

My best friend. My sister. She was now wanted by the Diamond Authority themselves. Bloodstone needed to stop... and I thought she was ignorant and selfish for going out and knowing the dangers of her unknown power.

I pass by the screens, staring at it for less than ten seconds. Seeing her own face made me a little angry. She got what she wanted. At this point I just needed to find her. She can  _ not _ leave.

-

I make it to the docking bay. I was still waiting for my friend. I look up at the stars, hoping the one I was looking at was one Bloodstone was looking at too. If only everything we did was in sync. Then, I notice a shooting star coming right at me, only it was her. Citrine.

I walk over to where she has just landed and wait for her to come out of her vessel. She arrived and took her helmet off.

"Hematite?" shouted Citrine.

I wave to her, smiling. "Hello, aviary."

She chuckled, having agitation in her joy. "I told you to stop calling me that. I prefer Tracer."

"Why? Because everywhere you go you always leave some kind of trail," I chuckled.

"Okay I may be a little irresponsible and throw my shit on the ground when I don't need it anymore but it doesn't matter," she laughed.

I laughed along with her. "Another man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Alright what is it you need Stealer?"

"An old friend."

"Bloodstone?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well as a fellow pilot, I literally see every wanted gem within the realm... and Huntress was identical to Bloodstone."

"Any sign of where she's gone?" I asked with a terrified tone.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Wait did you do something to her? I always knew you'd screw something up!"

I gave her a "dead" look. She was about to giggle but stopped, covering her mouth.

"Okay uhh anyway what happened?"

I shook my head. "That isn't what's important. She's out there right now and she's thinking of joining the rebellion."

"The rebellion? Okay didn't think she'd be that stupid."

I continued, "She said there was nothing left for her here."

"Well we should probably go looking..."

"Which is why I came to you, Citrine. You can track. You can use your ship. Please I cannot let her leave this world."

"Yeah I really did like her... she was cool."

I groaned in frustration. "Yes okay can we go?!" I shouted, chuckling at the same time. Citrine nodded to me.

"Right okay lets go!" Citrine ran into the ship as I followed, getting inside. All I could think about was Bloodstone. How could she do something like that?

-

Citrine and I continued to fly through the skies of Homeworld, following the streets down below to guide throughout the division.

"So she ran off because of the rebellion?" asked Citrine.

I nodded. "She learned about it from some group that has been wanting to escape for a while..."

Citrine nodded along. "I'm sorry that happened. Look, Bloodstone's probably just at that time in life where you feel you literally want to just die."

"That doesn't happen to  _ everyone _ ."

Citrine gave me a look, letting me know that it really  _ did _ happen to everyone.

"Okay well besides the point, she's out there and she could get herself killed from those amount of guards."

"What did she even do to be 'wanted?"

I responded quickly, just wanting to get over the answer. "She killed guards... and like me, she's been apart from society and living on the streets."

Citrine was silent then. After a few moments of awkward quietness, she spoke, "Where are we supposed to be searching anyway?"

"I'm trying to think of locations she could be hiding out."

Citrine thought for a moment. "The Vanishing."

"Hm?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"The Vanishing! The group of rebels! That could be where she's hiding! Last year I was told to investigate a bit... I didn't."

"Oh uh- great," I spoke, sort of expecting it.

"I know exactly where they go. A lot take a while to actually even leave because you know Homeworld and their stupid ass security..."

"Wait, you knew where they always were and didn't say a thing?" I questioned.

Citrine shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I don't exactly hate rebels. Sure, I disagree with a lot of their choices and leaving their home world but, I don't know I think everyone has their own definition of freedom... and we kinda need to respect it."

I thought about what Citrine was saying. She was right. I shouldn't exactly be angry with Bloodstone for wanting to leave. I should've respected her decision. Truly loving her means to just let her be happy. Man I'm dramatic.

-

Citrine and I land near the base within a secluded area upon Homeworld. Looking around, I felt like it was so obvious yet... not. It might not make sense but I feel like it works.

"Okay, think we're here," smiled Citrine.

"How are we supposed to know we're not going to get killed here?"

"There's sort of a Gatekeeper here that makes sure no one enters unless they're actually willing to be a part of the rebellion. I happened to have known him before the rebellion."

"Wow perfect," I playfully added.

Citrine smiled at me. Then, she pulled a screen and reflected a light onto a part of the abandoned like building. A door in the shape of the reflected light appeared and opened.

The two of us enter into the cavern like hideout. I felt a little frightened, to be honest, but I did my best to be bold. Citrine seemed to have no trouble.

Citrine smiled and reached the gatekeeper. "Enstatite! What's up man!"

"Citrine, I told you not to be pulling up here all of a sudden."

Citrine chuckled, "Look man, were curious. What has Vanishing been up to recently?"

"This is not your business."

"Has anyone joined recently?"

"That is confidential."

Citrine chuckled, "Does it look like I care?" she mocked. "Enstatite, I'm on the lookout for someone. You know me! You act like I'd ever care to turn anyone in."

Enstatite looked around for a moment. "Would you like to go inside to find out yourself?"

Citrine shrugged, acting as if she didn't want to say yes. "Well if you say so..."

Enstatite was just about to open another door but turned around and summoned a sword, fighting Citrine off.

Me, being behind Citrine, stood up and began to fight Enstatite himself.

Enstatite called for more to help fight out. I noticed two others take on Citrine as I fought Enstatite.

He was definitely bigger and more bulky than I. I used my dagger to try and fight off. His sword was large, matching his body type. I had plenty of swift strikes but he managed to shrug the damage off.

It seemed like I was winning as he continued to back up but he turned and knocked me to the ground. He was about to strike the sword into my chest but Citrine got a drone as the drone flew and hit Enstatite's sword out of his hand.

I got up and ran to the main entrance of the hideout as Citrine joined me. She clicked a button for her drone as smoke appeared, making the battlefield unseen for anyone there. Citrine grabbed my hand and ran off back to the ship.

The two of us managed to make it inside, trying our hardest to grab our breaths and put them back in our lungs.

I look to Citrine. "Friends, huh?"

"Eh I'd say more of acquaintance." Citrine and I chuckled with one another. "I promise we'll find her soon. Right now, all we can do is... wait. I'm sorry this happened."

I smiled at Citrine. "Nah it's fine. I'm sure she'll make smart choices." Citrine smiled back at me.


	6. Overkill [Expansion 10]

**-Bloodstone's POV-**

A day passed by ever since Summit had came to me. He was a nice man, suggesting for me to join the rebellion. I never would have seen myself here after all those years of pain and suffering. My question was: How could Hematite still bare with it?

Being out here with people just like me made me feel at home. Everyone here, waiting to find a whole new world. Traveling through stars and new places, waiting for all of us to arrive at their feet.

I began walking, watching as others greeted me. Summit continued to lead me through.

I tried to make up a conversation or topic to talk about with this new ally. "So... uhh Summit, right?" He nodded. I continued, "They call you that because you like the cold?"

"Yeah basically," he chuckled.

"You don't even have ice powers or anything?"

"Nope. Just really like the cold and can really handle it."

"No powers at all?"

"I don't think so... would love to find them out though, even when they're just kept as a secret."

"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

"Well you see, Homeworld doesn't want gems of their society to have powers, unless instructed to. Hidden powers such as your bloodstreams is something they dislike. They hate seeing others find their own individual self. They prefer everything to be down already, think that's the way to run a society. If one individual were to break it by finding themselves, then bam. The order of the society is broken."

I was surprised of this new information. "Is this true?"

"That's why were all called Misfits. We all are willing to find the individual... some already made it there."

"What do they do with misfits?"

Summit took a deep sigh in. "They usually execute or exterminate them. They can't risk a corrupt society."

I nodded, feeling a little sad. My own home world disliking the sense of the individual.

"No reason to look down, I mean, ay! You found people just like you!" smiled Summit, trying to cheer the light out of me. I smiled back at him. Everyone here just seemed so joyous.

-

I followed behind Summit, not even sure if I should be around. I notice that everyone seemed to be preparing. I approach Summit. "Hey what's goin on?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"We've gotta get moving. Some Homeworlders found out about the base. We have two other locations. Every once in a while, we shift locations, that way they don't know where we ever are. It's kinda like... a cycle!" smiled Summit. I smiled back. They were as clever as a sly fox. They knew their way around our world... and I respected that.

I followed behind Summit as we made way through a secret passage from the undergrounds of Homeworld. It looked like some burial. As I continued to walk, him and I somehow made way through the crowd and made it near the front of the flock. I felt out of place.

Summit made it to one of his allies. "Hey, Virus!" cheered Summit. "The Huntress. I brought here here."

The man turned around. He seemed to be a Diopside.

"You've done it, son..." spoke the Diopside. "You've actually done it."

I smile at him uncomfortably, unsure what to do. "Hello there..." The man ran and gave me a hug, crossing over Summit.

"You are the one to guide us to the promised land," he spoke. "You may call me Virus."

"Hello there, Virus," I smiled. "But what about the promised land?"

"They call it Earth. That is where all of our family members reside. The Crystal Gems. We were always meant to reunite. Only thing stopping us were the Homeworlders, always preventing us from our freedom."

"And I am the one to deliver you all...?" I was very concerned at this point. I may be honored, but I felt as thought this wasn't my responsible. 

Virus nodded. "There is much to see out there... and with your potential in power, you can bring all of us to safety."

Summit added, "Only thing we need is to know if we can trust you."

"Trust me? Of course you can," I smiled.

"I saw the way you looked back at the boy within the alleyway. The other outcast? The grey one?"

"Hematite?"

Summit nodded. "You two are like siblings... and I know you two are close, no doubt within that."

Virus added, "And we need to know if you will be with us the whole way through?"

"I-" I paused, thinking back on it. Of course, I could never leave Hematite behind. He was my brother. But I needed to get out of this world. "I am with you guys, no doubt with that either."

The two smiled at each other, then at me. "Well, we are glad to have you on." I smiled back at the two. We made way through the passage. 

-

After managing to reach the other hideout, they closed the opened wall and sealed it using the powers of a gem. Must be another misfit, and probably wasn't accepted into society... just like myself. 

Summit came to me. I smile at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just came to ask about Virus."

"And how I feel about him?"

"Just wanted to let you know that he's sort of the leader of everyone here... and the fact that you impressed him with your power is pretty amazing. Bloodstone, you should be proud of yourself."

I smile at Summit. "I don't wanna be proud until we actually put use to it."

"Your powers? Nah. Girl, they can do so much! You killed so many!"

I chuckle. Yeah... guess I was one of the most powerful assets to the Crystal Gems now. Well, at least to the ones in the hideout.

"Say, why don't we go for a run with it?"

I gasped, "Wait you want me to go and just pick up a fight?"

"Just to see what else you can do. We can go to the docking bay right now. I'll rally up a few others too."

"Summit, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

I sigh, "I cannot control it."

"You can't...?"

"No, Summit, which is why I don't want to just force it out of me. What if it hurts on of the allies? What if it hurts you?!"

Summit wiped my response off by swiping his hand like the fin of a fish. "You'll be fine out there, Bloodstone. Now go out and fight like the Huntress!"

-

Before we knew it we were outside. We were walking out, about 7 or 8 of us. Summit and Virus were along the group too, as was I. 

We stood from afar and noticed the number of guards. 

Virus looked to everyone, being in the front of the group. "Ya'll ready?"

Summit placed a mask over his eyes. "Always." All the other gems responded with "yeses" or "mhm's". I couldn't even make out a sound. A gem came along and handed me a little knife. I looked down at it, afraid for what my power was going to do. Why did it feel like all this revolved around me? It wasn't supposed to. Sure, I may be powerful but... the killing and the control and the dominance: None of it was making sense. I just wanted to run. But I was too far in. I couldn't back at now, for Virus already had my trust. I took a deep breath in.

Here goes nothing.

I began to charge in, following behind 4 gems. Up front was Virus, as he was the first to ambush. I could hear the security call for back-up as ships began to arrive.

I could not let my team down. I had to embrace the power. I cut the side of my hand as the red fluids gush out, acting as a large serpent. It went and attacked plenty of the guards. I noticed Virus look up at it with expression and joy. 

Seeing his expression gave me hope in who I was. And this power? It was me. This was me. All of it. Everything about it. I began to embrace it more. A strange cackle came out of my throat as it poured right out. I began to laugh maniacally, not really realizing how weird I sounded. 

The blood would wrap around other gems and squeeze until they popped like a balloon. The poofing of their bodies seemed like cotton candy, as the joy from everything seemed to squeeze out. My powers. Perhaps I could control it now? 

I felt like someone else. I felt like  _ something _ else. 

Time flashed by the scene and I realized the guards around were all gone. The back-up was still trying to arrive. I looked at one of the shards before me as I stepped onto it, crushing it even more. Summit went over and grabbed me by my wrist.

I reacted, as my hand went onto his with a harsh and swift movement. He looked at me, as his eyes projected fear.

I realized I needed to come back. I look at him, concerned.

"Summit, are you alrigh-"

Before I could ask, he interrupted. "Let's get back to the hideout."

-

All the gems returned to the hideout. I remained as calm as possible. I try to go and talk to Summit but he said he was busy.

Weird. That was a first. He'd always answer my questions... 

I tried not to let it get to my mind. I continued to walk around, trying to get use to the second hideout we had gone to. Then, I see Virus.

"Virus," I smiled.

He walked over to me. "Huntress... nice to see you."

He seemed to be acting differently now. "Virus, is everything alright?"

Virus took a deep sigh in. "Huntress, may I talk to you in private?"

I nod, not bothering me at all. He takes me in to a private room, closing the door slightly. I sat on a chair, looking up at him.

"Huntress, do you know what happened back there?"

I answered as respectfully as possible, confused at the same time. "Well we went and ambushed the docking bay. Now we're here."

"You overkilled a few of them..."

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"Well, we just need to do it to the point where we know we'll be safe."

"Being safe? Being safe would be staying back in the hideout instead of going out to the docking bay for a 'test run.' I disagreed with your methods, for I really saw no point in attacking them. It is not like we were going anywhere."

"Bloodstone, that is not the point. We went out their to test their abilities to see if it'll be safe to reach the ship for us. But you... you remained there and kept fighting."

"I don't quit to easily."

Virus seemed to disagree as he shook his head. "No. You overkilled. You killed excessively. That is not what we do."

"What else am I supposed to do when you all rely on me to fight off powerful opponents?! My power  _ may _ be strong and I'm finally getting the hang of it. What makes you think you can just walk all over me."

"Bloodstone, I am not trying to. I'm looking out for you."

I shook my head, annoyed and irritated at this point. Why would they be telling me this now?

"Fine. Whatever," I scoffed. He sighed at me, opening the door.

"Tomorrow," he added.

I look at him. "Tomorrow what?" I ask.

"Tomorrow night we will be leaving. And I do not want to see what I saw today."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I walk out, and I knew he was looking right at my every step. How inconvenient.


	7. Why do I Exist? [Expansion 11]

**-General's POV-**

The day flew by like a meteorite, falling through space. Time was something I could no longer follow. The only thing I could follow was that Misfit. The Vanishing has always been one step ahead of us. But today, that changes. Rumor has it that they will attempt to leave our world tonight. The night was only getting closer.

I began to pace in my headquarters, thinking of ways to reach them. There had to be  _ something _ . Before I knew it, someone came crashing through my doors.

"Who are you?" I asked.

It seemed to be a Hematite and a Citrine. The Citrine spoke, "I am a Citrine... but most people call me Tracer."

"Hematite," spoke the man. I looked at him, my eyes shifting from head to toe. He was definitely someone I've seen before.

"Hematite, huh?" I spoke. "You seem familiar."

"I did not come to have a discussion. I came for a negotiation."

I chuckled a bit. "And what would that be?"

"The rebels. We know where they are," spoke Tracer. I give her the side-eye, knowing that she was just irrelevant.

"Rebels, huh?"

"If we tell you their location, you will go down there."

I smiled, saying, "Why do you want me to find them so badly?"

"Because  _ we _ can't," responded Tracer.

Hematite continued, "And I know you've been on the lookout for Huntress recently."

"What about... the Huntress?"

"She's my friend. And I want you to keep her safe from that rebellion."

I chuckled. Perhaps they were the key to finding the Vanishing after all. "You are proposing that I keep this Huntress safe...?"

"Yes. We'll tell you everything we know about the Vanishing," responded Tracer.

I nodded along. "Alright... I see where this is going." My head slowly turned to Hematite as he looked startled.

"What?" he snapped. I grinned very widely at him.

"Say: If she's the Huntress... that must make you..."

"The Dagger," added Hematite. At this point, I felt like laughing. Why would he ever trust me in keeping the Huntress safe? All she's ever done to the world I've fought for was make it worse and more fearful. Finally, all the pieces were coming to me. It was just my job to solve it.

"Dagger... finally seeing you in person. Took me a while to realize you were a Hematite."

Tracer spoke, "This isn't the point! It's a yes or a no. What is it?"

I glared at Tracer, then looked at Dagger with a normal expression. "I know you two were not a part of the Kindergarten's creation, along with many others."

"That's right," he spoke.

"Do you know why Homeworld doesn't allow it? Because that is where Misfits are commonly crafted. When a gem makes a mistake in creating a gem that isn't planned for society, it breaks the towers of order. Besides, when a gem has someone to care about... it makes them weak. Pathetic. Having those emotions interferes too much with their work."

"What are you getting at?" spoke Hematite, having a frightened tone.

I grinned widely at him. "Because I know where your creator is... and who they are."

He took a step forward. "You're bluffing."

I shrugged. "If you don't believe me, then so be it. They gave you up because they knew they broke a rule... So they left you on the streets, outside of society." From all his anger, he came up to me and lifted me from my shirt with both of his hands. How strong.

"You're a liar!" cried Hematite.

"That is the only reason why there are gems on the streets! Not able to be a part of society because gems make stupid decisions and decide to go for a relationship and love and emotion and care. Well all of it. It's crap."

Hematite backed away from me as the dumb old Citrine went and comforted him. 

"If I tell you where he is... then you give me the location of the Vanishing."

"And keep the Huntress safe," added Tracer.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Well, you'd need to give me something else beside info on their location? If I promised her safety and told Hematite about his creator, then it isn't exactly fair."

Tracer turned to Hematite. "Come on, dude. You can't just do this for your creator. Think about Huntress."

Hematite seemed to be thinking about it a lot. He was definitely breathing heavily. I found it quite entertaining. "So, what is it?"

Hematite looked to me as Tracer continued to face him. "Tell me who my creator is."

-

**-Hematite's POV-**

Tracer and I walked out of the General's headquarters. I continued to stride but Tracer kept trying to catch up with me.

"Dagger? Dagger wait!" ranted Tracer.

I stop for a moment, looking around with anger on my face.

She sighed, "He's your creator?!"

"Yes... he is."

"But... wasn't he the one that has taken care of Bloodstone for all these years?!"

"I may not like Grey Spinel, but I  _ must _ talk to him."

Tracer shook her head, "Are you forgetting something?! You told the General about the Vanishing's location. He's probably headed there right now, with Grey Spinel... or your creator."

I sighed, not even wanting to admit that he was my own "father". I've always hated the man. He always seemed hard on Bloodstone... yet the fact that he was my creator. I could never come to terms with it.

"We need to get to the Vanishing," I added. Tracer gave me a confused expression.

"Why?" she asked.

I continued, "We need to warn them that Homeworld has found them."

"But we don't know which of the three hideouts they're out! I mean it was your fault for telling all three!"

I shook my head, becoming annoyed of Tracer's ignorant and unnecessary comments. "Tracer, now is not the time. But right now we need to get on your ship and find whichever one they're at before the whole army of Homeworld does."

"Right. Uhh let's go!" stuttered Tracer. She and I ran through the halls, making way for the ship. Bloodstone, forgive me.

-

**-Bloodstone's POV-**

I began to ponder about my choices. My whole life has just been one mistake after another. It was always because of my creators, never because of me. And the fact that Hematite chose his creator before me? He could've been here at the Vanishing with me right now, but he'd rather go looking for his creator. I mean, I love him and I sure hope he finds out who it is... but I had so much anger that I couldn't even look at him.

Then, I thought about Spinel. He was almost like a creator to me. I think it's dumb. I think it's dumb how he blamed me for everything. He acted like I could even make the right choice in the first place. I never could. You know why? Because of my creators. They left me here to become who I am now.

Luckily, I found who I really am... but that person is a misfit, and one being hunted by Homeworld's government. At one point in life, maybe in the far or hopefully near future, I stop running. I hope that I just take at least a rest stop, and for everything to run away from me instead.

Maybe now I would stop running. I already know who I am. What is there to run from now?

After pondering, Summit came over to talk to me. "Hey, how you doin?"

I scoffed, still mad about last night. "Virus talked to me."

"Huntress, I just want you to know that I am not afraid of you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Summit. It means a lot. But what if I  _ do _ hurt you."

"I realized that I might have been a little too dramatic. I realized that... Well, I would be okay with it. Look, Huntr- Bloodstone, you mean a lot to me. I know we've only met like three or four days ago but damn, working with you was nice. And I'm glad that you made the decision to come along. You're bringing hope. Not only to me. But to everyone," he spoke, widening his arm range and presenting me to everyone within the room.

I grinned at Summit, going in for a hug. Then, we heard the rumbling.

Everyone looked around like sheep flocking in a corner. Someone was near.

Virus came storming out. "Everybody, stay calm!"

Within a flash, the roof of the underground passage was taken out as the rock-like substances came crashing on the crowd below. Luckily, it didn't injure anyone. I look up, noticing countless ships. We've been founded.

"Everybody! Out!" cried Virus. All the gems of the Vanishing began to run. From one direction to the other, panic was seen on every face. I was about to get my bloodstream out but Summit grabbed my wrist, shaking his head. I knew that now was the time to run, just as much as he did. The two of us ran together. 

I look back, seeing the Homeworlders jumping down through the blasted hole and poofing many of the Homeworld gems. A lot were being bubbled and sent elsewhere. 

When I turned back forward, Summit seemed to be taking me up through a secret stairway. Oh how I realized that I could've ran back. Save a few lives. But I was too much of a coward. So much for making others run away from me. It was always the same. Running from others.

-

Summit and I make it out with a few others that followed, as we began to run to the technological division of Homeworld. Some Homeworlders noticed us and began to chase. I look back and see Grey Spinel. He was pointing his gun, but when he made eye contact with me he lowered it.

I just kept running, as he began to chase with a few others. Before I knew it, we were at the technological division. We made it through an alleyway, as I began to lead. I knew my way around the place. I had everyone behind me, around 8 including Summit, go up before me. It was a ladder. The Homeworlders began to charge. 

I grab the little dagger and cut a bit of my wrist, as the bloodstream seeks out like the venomous serpent it was. It went and bit into the souls of the countless Homeworld guards, killing many before me. More and more shards fell to the ground.

Last time, everything seemed blank. All I heard was my laughing and thinking about it now: Wow that was a bit crazy. Only this time, I wasn't laughing like some maniac. I was crying instead. All the shards that fell meant one more tear to fall from my eye. 

I look farther as guards began to back away but in front of the group was him. It was Spinel. We look at each other for a while as the blood slowly gathers.

"Spinel..." I spoke softly, voice yet still echoing through the alleyway.

Spinel began to ran to me. "You chose your side, I see..."

"You know I had no other choice, Spinel." I continued crying as my voice weakened by every word.

Spinel looked away. I knew he was on the verge of tears, but was definitely disappointed.

"You're leaving soon eh?" he asked.

I nodded rapidly. "I have to get going..." I began running.

-

**-Grey Spinel's POV-**

I watch Bloodstone as she began to walk away. She was about to approach the ladder. Then, it came back to my mind. I had to do justice. I had to do what was right.

Bloodstone was a felony and wanted for the deaths of many Homeworlders. I looked down at the shards, realizing the monster she was. Maybe, just maybe, if I could get her to stay here, then maybe she could actually find a life in this world. 

Then, I felt my hand go down to the side of my pants. My destabilizing pistol was there. Just as I looked down to grab it, my hand takes grip of it and points at her. 

But something unexpected happened. I looked down and realized a red, liquid serpent go right through the side of my stomach. Looking back up, I see the bloodstream coming from her wrist.

She turned around. 

"You really were going to... weren't you...?" she cried, now tears flooding down her whole face as she slowly turned around and faced me.

I looked at her in fear. How could I do this to her? She was like my daughter. She  _ was _ my daughter. I feel as everything began to become a pitch black. The black soon transitioned into a bright white. I had poofed. Bloodstone left me. But someone else came along and picked me up. No, it wasn't her. It was the General.

Oh how far I felt from existence.


	8. Hopeless [Expansion 12]

**-General's POV-**

I ran up through the halls of a building within the business division of Homeworld. Within the rooms, I ran to my chambers. Inside were hundreds of cells with gems inside. Majority were poofed, as some decided they would rather be trapped in their own gems then behind my bars. I paced myself to a certain cell as I dropped Spinel's gem inside.

Soon, he reformed. Just as I was turning around, I turned back and clicked a button as the bars came up, trapping him inside. I stand there, just glaring at him.

By the time he reformed, he was on the ground. He screamed, "Bloodston-" 

He stopped himself, looking around. "W-Where am I...?"

I chuckled. "A police officer behind bars... Hmm how ironic."

"General. What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm doing this place justice, unlike you. You've been in contact with the Huntress and the Dagger for years, haven't you? They're misfits. They're outcasts. They're unwanted."

It seemed as Spinel continued to shake his head in denial. No matter what he would say, I stuck to my position.

"General get me out of here! I need to find them!"

I shook my head. "Not gonna happen, sorry. I'll find them and I'll put them in cells right next to you. I mean, I have both cells open."

"Stop it! General why are you doing this?!"

"Because I've been searching for them for years now! And finally... finally I am at the peak to finally capturing. They're wanted by Homeworld's government, just like any other misfit. They're mine, Spinel... and I'm not letting them go."

"I hope they leave this place... it'll prove you unworthy to the Diamonds themselves."

"I mean, I got you..." I chuckled. Spinel seemed speechless now. I was about to walk out when suddenly, it came to my mind.

"Oh and just so you know..." I spoke, back turned to Spinel. "Your son..."

I sensed as he immediately looked up. "He seems to be in danger right now..."

"What are you talking about? How did you know about that?!"

I chuckle one last time, taunting him the best I could. "He's out there looking for his sister... You know, the Huntress."

I could hear banging now behind my back. 

"Don't you dare do anything to him!" cried Spinel, continuing to bang. The banging echoed through the cell chambers as I walked out of the place. As I exit, I could hear his loud screaming.

-

**-Bloodstone's POV-**

The city's stars continued to twinkle, as there seemed to be a smaller amount than usual. The rebels were all dispersed, far from one another. 

After looking out at the sky, I approach the group of rebels I was with. There seemed to be about 7 or 8 of us. I was with Summit and Virus, luckily.

"So... what's the plan?" I ask Virus.

He shakes his head. "There no longer is one..."

"Can't we just come up with a new one?" asked another rebel.

"No! Homeworld has upped their protection by 100% at this point! There's no way we can make it through!" cried Summit.

"The night's still young..." I softly spoke to myself, as I noticed I caught a few of their attention.

"What did you say?" asked one of the rebels.

I stood up. "Could we possibly fight them?"

Everyone looked at each other. One said, "We cannot... they're far too strong."

"Majority of us are misfits! We all have unique powers. We can put this as our advantage. Homeworld knows we are unpredictable!" I continued to rant.

Summit smiled at me. "You're right."

Virus added, "But how are supposed to take down all of Homeworld?"

"We don't need to fight all of them. We just need enough to get to a ship," spoke Summit.

Everyone seemed united at this point. Unfortunately, there weren't many of us... but perhaps if we started something, then it would be a chain reaction.

-

**-Spinel's POV-**

I sat there in my cell, looking down. I've let everyone down, haven't I? My own responsibility. My own son. My  _ daughter _ . 

Everything I was around seemed to just be falling apart. But Dagger. He was my son? He was the gem I created... And to think I hated him for my entire life? 

I've made too many mistakes, and I needed out of this cell. I needed out before Bloodstone leaves this realm. I began to bang aggressively. Screams came out of my mouth so I could get some sort of attention.

But it was all hopeless. No one was there, as I was not there for anyone else.

Tears began to flow down as I sat down in my cell. Drifting... all I could feel was the drifting.

-

**-Dagger's POV-**

Tracer and I flew through the Homeworld skies, looking down. My eyes tried to focus onto Bloodstone, but there was no sign of her. She could not get on that ship. She could not leave her home!

Tracer looked to me and noticed I was stressing. "Hematite?" she asked.

I sent a simple, "Hm?"

"What would you do if Bloodstone actually left?"

"She won't, Citrine."

She sighed. "Yeah but... I don't know. She's pretty strong and she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Citrine, now is not the time."

"No I think now is the perfect time."

I sighed. I was very annoyed with her, but I could see where she was going with this. "I-I don't know Citrine..."

"I think the whole reason why you want to go out looking for her is because... you realize you're nothing without her. You two have been with each other all your lives and... I can tell that you both are important to each other."

I sighed. Citrine was right, as much as I hated to admit it. "Citrine... I don't know what to do."

Tracer sighed. "I say let her go."

"What?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "What do you mean let her go?"

"You want her to happy, right?"

I sighed. "Right..."

"Then just let go, Hematite. I know it sounds bad but her staying here isn't healthy. You and her, especially her, are wanted by Homeworld's government. You think, at all, this would help her?"

I sighed, once again. "Dammit I hate how you're always right."

Tracer chuckled. "Now, let's go find her before Homeworld does."

Her and I sped off on the ship as we continued to fly through the sky that seemed endless.

-

Tracer and I flew through, silence all the way. I look down at the docking bay and tap on her shoulder.

She speaks, "I saw it too. Want me to drop?"

I nodded. I look down from the ship and notice 8 gems run straight for the docking bay. Homeworld guards tried to fight them off but they would easily get eliminated. Then, I noticed her.

Bloodstone.

She was running along with her allies, using her powers and take out the others. It seemed as this time she wasn't killing. I smiled, seeing her. Perhaps this was our last memory with one another?


	9. Freedom [Expansion 13]

**-Bloodstone's POV-**

I charge through with a small knife, cutting many parts of my skin off to let the bloodstreams out. At one point, I cut six parts as a large Jasper guard was headed right for me. From all six parts, blood gushed out like a waterfall and hit the Jasper, pushing them down and poofing them.

I ran with the pack. Summit, Virus, me, and many others. We all made way through like a herd of wildebeests. Nothing was stopping us now.

Summit finishes whoever he is fighting and notices one of the ships that was left. "It's open! We gotta go!" he cried.

I followed with everyone. Finally. Freedom. Freedom from this place. Freedom from the barriers I have made. Freedom from whoever had created me. Finally, a choice for a new life and to start everything over. All this, right on that ship.

As we all run, we notice more Homeworld ships arrive from the business division of Homeworld. The docking bay was out in the open, yet apart from the "city" like structure, as it took them time to finally get here.

The rebels and I used this time to make it onto the ship as we fought more and more guards within the docking bay. I look back and notice Virus getting overrun. Approaching him, I take down two other guards, freeing Virus.

All the way from the business division, the army finally arrives. I look and notice a General getting out. It was General Agate.

As I was about to take Virus back into the ship, General used his lazer pistol to shoot at Virus in the head. Virus soon poofed as he was automatically shattered.

I screamed, witnessing one of my allies fall. The scars from my arm come out as the bloodstreams go out of their way to attack the Homeworld army trying to capture us.

Slithering around like snakes, they go and attack guards coming out of those ships. General turns around, pissed off.

Summit and another rebel comes out, noticing Virus's shards on the ground. Summit covers his mouth, shocked by the sight. I tell him to go back inside, as I could handle this.

"Go back!" I cry, voice low as I was still trying to control the bloodstreams. 

"We are not leaving you!" cried Summit, as he jumped back out. He ran toward the army, taking them on and fighting.

I look to my left and notice a small ship. A Citrine came out, along with a grey gem. Hematite!

I smile at him, as he directly smiled back. He ran to me, wanting to give a hug but could not due to my powers.

"Hema-Hematite..." I stutter, voice still weakened.

"Bloodstone, promise me: When you reach this new world... do not ever forget who you."

I smile at him. My brother. He was standing up for me. He always had.

Suddenly, he grabs his dagger and runs in for the army. The yellow gem followed, as she looked back and did a simple salute with two fingers.

-

Dagger took a large jump up and landed onto a group of four guards. He took them all out with his two daggers, punching and kicking them all. A guard appeared behind and tried to attack but he jumped backwards, ending up behind the guard. He did a low kick, as the guard collapsed.

Tracer ran in, staying a little back from the army. I noticed as her outfit seemed a bit different, as she decided to hide herself from Homeworld. Guess she still wanted to be a part of it. I respected that. She got a little pad out and began to control small drones out from the ship she rode here. A magnet came out from under and began to magnify a number of gems below, making them levitate and attach to the drones themselves. I couldn't help but giggle.

Summit and the other rebels I was with continued to fight, using their individual powers and skill of combat. They did a good number of damage. I look and notice more and more groups of rebels joining together into the fight.

All this. All this unity because of a simple rebellion. Many wanted to leave a corrupt society... and I understood. Soon, I felt very weakened by using all my powers. The bloodstreams ended as I fell down to one knee. The only thing I could do now was combat.

I look up as General begins to approach me.

"The Huntress... for someone that seems too strong, you haven't done much damage..." chuckled General.

"I'm only getting started," I spoke, grabbing a dagger and starting to fight him. Hit after hit, we continued to go around right in front of the Homeworld ship. He was about to run to hurt the engine but I had enough energy to send a bloodstream out. It grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back to me, but he pulled a lazer pistol out and shot me in the arm. 

As he remained on the ground, reeling closer to me like a codfish, I got my shoot ready to step onto his face, but he rolled over and did a low kick, forcing me to fall.

Quickly, he got up and had higher ground over me as I remained on the ground. He pulled out the lazer pistol and aimed it at me.

"NO!" I screamed, putting the little knife or dagger before me, pointing it at him. Suddenly, the blood from the bloodstreams seep out and slither around my arm, to my wrist, and to my hand. From the fingertips, they surrounded the dagger as it extended into a long katana made of the hardened bloodstream. The blood extended quickly enough to reach the tip of General's pistol.

He shot the lazer, but the tip of the katana forced it to remain inside. The pistol burst like a bomb as General's hands now burned.

I fell back, looking at his hands. I took a step in with the blood-designed katana, going hit after hit. He managed to deflect a few and protect himself enough by his armor on his forearms, but at one point I hit him back enough to reach the wall of the elevated part of land upon the docking bay (which separated the two).

General looks back, noticing the elevated land and seeming as he could no longer back away. I get the katana and point it at him.

"I am  _ not _ staying," I cry. "You  _ may _ call this Homeworld... but it is not mine."

He glares at me. He began to chuckle maniacally. "You know... your 'father' or whatever... I have him."

I gasp. My stomach drops. "What are you saying?" I questioned, voice trembling.

"Your father is in one of my cells right now. It won't be long until I kill him," he chuckled. Spinel.

I gasp. "You would never..."

"Either you go and leave your father to die... or stay and trade places with him. What is it gonna be?" continued General.

I could not leave father behind, as much as he made me feel horrible. I still loved him, dearly. Then, I look up. "I will-"

Dagger then jumps down from the elevated part of land and onto the docking bay. He points his dagger at General.

"You tell me where he is!?" cried Dagger. I looked at him, strangely.

"Dagger what are you doing?!" I cry.

"He has my father! He has Spinel!" Dagger shouts. I was too shocked to react. Dagger and Spinel were related... it was unbelievable, but great. Dagger found his creator. I still blamed mine... but wherever they were, it didn't matter. I'm finally happy with myself.

"I'm not telling you shit," spoke General. I watch as more rebels begin to jump down from the elevated part and all faced General.

"Your armies are down!" cried one of the rebels.

"You're outnumbered," shouted another.

General looked at all of us in fear. "Get. Out of here," spoke Hematite. "I will find my father, no matter what. I would rather not waste time negotiating a deal with someone like you."

General was let go of and began to run off. When he was out of sight, all the rebels began to cheer. Everyone was relieved, for freedom finally came running in. 

Hematite immediately comes in and hugs me, as I hug him back. I felt tears on my shoulder, as I watched my tears fall on his.

We separate ourselves after hugging, but keep both of our hands on each others' shoulders.

"You're staying... huh?" I cried, voice weak and low.

He nodded. "Spinel- I mean, Father... I need to find him. I  _ will _ bring him back for the both of us."

I smile at him. "I just... I can't imagine a life without you..." I cry, tears balling out and voice sounding horrid.

"You don't need to imagine it... Experience it. Besides, I'm always with you anyway," he smiled. I go in for a hug, kissing him on the side of his head. Finally, we separate from one another, as I took another look. I go to the side of him and see Tracer.

"Thank you," I smiled, trying to sound presentable and not gross from all the tears.

"It was an honor, Bloodstone. Be safe out there. I've been to those other realms. They're not exactly welcoming either," chuckled Tracer. I gave her a hug and went on my way, still looking back at Dagger.

I go over to Summit as he gives me a giant hug and lifts me a bit. "We did it!" he shouted, repeating it to himself. 

I chuckled with him as all the rebels cheer with him, chanting it over and over again. He puts me down and I make it to the Homeworld ship. The rebellion began to head inside as the flood of people make it inside.

-

Moments pass. Finally everyone was inside. I walk over to Dagger and Tracer.

"Don't forget about us, okay?" smiled Dagger.

I go in to hug him one last time. "Find him, okay?"

"I will," he smiled. We gave each other another hug, as I headed into the ship. Finally getting on, the ship starts up. I wave back at Dagger, my eyes falling out at this point, as it felt.

He was really gone, wasn't he? A brother.  _ My _ brother. And I didn't even get a proper goodbye for my father... 

All that mattered now was this new world. Earth, as they call it. The ship was just flying off when suddenly, a white light appeared. All the rebels went to the back of the ship, looking through the windows. The white light was getting brighter and brighter. 

Suddenly, the light came right at the ship. All the rebels began to scream, heading for the front of the ship. I continued to look at the white light flying toward us like a shooting star. I froze, unable to move at all. 

Then, appeared a black hole-like substance. It came in and ate the white light. All the rebels witnessed this and looked at it strangely. 

It appeared the white light was now gone. Everyone cheered, as we were all officially saved. I cheered, surely, but it was just too strange. I take a last glance, finding it very weird. 

Then, I look down at all the scars I had created on myself. My powers... they were still unknown. Same with my creators. I'm sure there was someplace out there where I would learn everything will always be okay.

But right now, it couldn't matter. We were all finally away. We were all finally able to be ourselves. We were all finally free.

-

**-Nightmare's POV-**

From the depths of a mythical realm, light years away from Homeworld, a man remained on a chair. It seemed to be some type of manor. 

The man wore a large hat, with a bird plague mask, looking down at a glass orb. He smiled at it, as it revealed he was spectating Bloodstone and her whole journey. Just as the white light was coming, his hands began to curl around the orb much more.

The void or black hole-like substance appeared and engulfed the light. The man laughed at the sight. 

"Weak... pathetic... useless..." he repeated to himself. 

After viewing Bloodstone's victory, he spoke to himself. "Oh my little murderess... You've been through so much... it would be a shame if you were to be ended all of a sudden. Do not worry. I will not let that happen... You are meant for so much more than this."


End file.
